Youthful Love
by SQUALO KING
Summary: Hana Lee is constantly teased and undermined by many of students at the academy, despite being stronger than them he is far more shy and gentle hearted than them. On a particular day, training with his father he makes a new friend, Himawari Uzumaki


**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a fluffy one-shot **

**Now what most of you know is that the manga Naruto is officially complete and there was an extra chapter, a colored chapter, showing many of the character's children, including to my surprise Lee's son and to not my surprise Hinata and Naruto having a daughter and a son. So since both are canon I decided to have a little fun with this. **

**So enjoy this is just a fluff, so no complaining because I haven't seen anyone try anything like this, in fact I would like to see it done more in the future.**

**Lee's son is named Hana(Flower) Lee. Not Hanatarou like in most of my stories.**

**I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>Youthful Love<strong>

Rock Lee and his son were having quality time as father and son, something that Hana loved very much, they were walking on handstands through the forest section of the new Hidden Leaf village, this was their regular training exercise when they spent time together. Hana's mother was Tenten, she only approved of their training because Hana and Lee would spend time together and she thought it was a good way for Hana to overcome his shyness, Hasu would also try and buy some of her weapons at her shop to make his mother happy. Hana still goes to the Ninja Academy, but he is possibly one of the only real battle ready ones, he doesn't have many friends and is teased by other kids due to the way that he dresses (he's in a different class than Boruto) and has no friends, not because he is picked on but because he is very shy at times. Hana looks up to his parents more than anything else, but he wanted to be a ninja just like his father: strong with no need genjutsu or ninjutsu.

"Youth Hana, let your blood boil in the springtime of youth!" yelled Lee as he and Hana hand-walked through the forest.

"Hai Otousan!" yelled Hana as he walked upside down. They had done this for several miles already and gotten 2,500 steps in and were still going strong and were nearly finished, because Hana was still just a kid.

"Keep pushing, do not waiver!" yelled Lee as Hana followed behind his father.

"H-Hai!" Hana yelled as loud as he could, as he and his father continued he saw that his hand was about to crush a flower and he stopped in fear of crushing it to pieces, but by doing so he fell forward onto his back, to his luck missing the flower.

"*Sigh*D-Darn it." said Hana quietly, he then puts his hands around the flower gently in curiosity.

Lee hears this sigh in happiness and turns around to see that Hana has stopped and is now on his back in defeat, he jumped in the air and lands on his feet much to Hana's amazement.

"W-Wow." Uttered Hana, He then quickly scrambled onto his feet making sure that he crushed no flora plant as he did. He looked at his father and saw a stern look on his face.

"Hana what happened, we were 4 more miles away from being done?" asked Lee sternly. Hana looked down in disappointment at himself, he was a bit frustrated that he was only 4 miles away from being done, believe it or not this was not the first time the training had to stop due to his soft heart: the 300 straight boulder punches were shorten to 150 because a butterfly had flown in front of his fist, his roundhouse kick to a log were stopped because there were wood peckers inside and he didn't want to disturb them or their babies. Lee and Tenten knew about Hana's soft personality despite his fighting ability; Tenten thought this was a great trait, but she hated the fact that other children would take advantage of this and Lee believed it was a great trait as well and didn't care that it interrupted because it mean he was a good person.

I-I'm sorry Otousan," he looked down at the flower," I-I tripped s-sorry." Said Hana in sadness. Lee looked down and saw the flower that Hana tried to avoid and understood. Lee then punched Hana in the stomach making him fall down.

"That was being so close and stopping!" yelled Lee. As Hana got up he saw that Lee was crying, this is usually what he did when he disciplined Hana, he took no pleasure in it, Hana and Tenten knew this, which is why Hana would not get upset. Instead of crying like Lee Hana went over and hugged his father and Lee hugged him back and cried harder. After hugging Hana felt bad that he made his dad cry so he thought of something that might make him proud of him.

"Hana because you failed walking on a Handstand for 20 miles, you and I will run 15 laps around the entire village!" yelled Lee. Hana then saluted his father and let what he had to say off his chest.

"Y-Yes Otousan!" yelled Hana. Lee then turned around prepared to run.

"Now run, run to the sunset Hana!" yelled Lee. He then started to run.

"U-Um Otousan," Lee stops and turns back to his son," c-c-could I-I run laps on my own, w-w-without you?" asked Hana, Lee then blinks several times.

"O-On your own." Uttered Lee, he looks away from his son imaging what his wife would do to him if he ever got hurt beyond belief or killed during their training; she would tear his man organs off of him.

"Why would you wish to go alone," Lee then drops to his knees in tears," unless you hate me!" said Lee. Hana then quickly shook his head to deter his father's thoughts.

"N-No its not that, I love you Otousan I-I just w-want to go alone," Hana then puffed up his chest,"l-like a man." Said Hana. Lee then held back his tears of pride.

_"M-My son, wants to become a man, even though he's not, I can't deny him this chance for independence, but I don't want Tenten tearing my head off."_ Thought Lee. That's when he got an idea, he turned to his son and gave him a thumbs up which made Hana smile.

"Of course, this will be training, a trail, you will have to go all around the village 15 times, memorizing the route and being able to go that route over and over, a test of mind and body!" said Lee with vigor. Hana then lite up, this would be a chance to prove that he can be a strong ninja, even if it's a small task. Hana then stood up straight.

"I-I'll do my best." He said. Lee nodded, he then pointed off to the distance.

"Now go my son, run forth with the power of youth!" yelled Lee. Hana was about to run, but he saw that there was a big rock in that direction and he turned to his father.

"Otousan, there's a big rock in the way." Said Hana innocently. Lee then looked up to avoid looking his son in the face, he didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or get irritated but he couldn't do a combination of both, he hung his head down and pointed another direction.

"Okay, then go that way with THE POWER OF YOUTH!" said Lee. Hana then nodded and started to run with all his might to prove himself, as he ran off in the distance Lee called out to him.

"Run Hana, run off to the sunset!" Lee yelled. Hana then ran faster out of earshot.

* * *

><p><strong>14 laps later<strong>

Hana was running for his life, not away from someone but toward the 29 mile stretch of his lap, he had already ran around the village 9 times avoiding every obstacle, people animal or landmass in his path and kept going forward. As he did he felt confident at his actions in making it so far, he was not distracted, not deterred and he did not waiver.

"I-I'm almost done, I-I can do it!" he yelled with pride. Just as he turns around the corner he bumps into someone and causes that person and himself to fall back on their butts and causing the other person to drop a bunch of flowers

_"O-Ow that hurt."_ He thought and he rubbed his bottom in pain.

"Owie!" said a girly voice. Hana then looked up and saw a little girl, no older than him; she had dark blue hair with a princess cut that flared out at the sides, a pair of blue eyes and whisker marks on both her cheeks. She was wearing an orange shirt with sunflower patterns, re pumpkin shorts and yellow shinobi sandals.

_"P-Princess."_ Thought Hana as he looked at her, the girl then looked at Hana causing the boy to shake in fear and nervousness.

"Oh Hello." She said sweetly with a smile which made Hana all the more nervous.

_"S-She's looking at me, she's talking to me."_ He thought in nervousness. He then sees the girl begin to pick up some flowers, he then looks around and sees that bumping into her caused her to drop her flowers.

"I-I'm sorry," he begins to help pick them up,"I-I didn't mean to bump into you." Said Hana feeling guilty. The girl merely smiled at him as she sees him help, they gather up all the flowers

"Its fine," Hana hands her the rest of the flowers," thank you." She said sweetly. Hana then started to blush at him being thanked and looks away.

"Y-Yes um- m-miss,"he felt awkward," U-Um what's your name?" asked Hana, the girl smiled and nodded.

"My name, my name is Himawari Uzumaki." said Himawari with a smile, Hana blushed at her smile, but he thought her last name sounded familiar to him.

"H-Himawari, y-y-your name is pretty." He said. Himawari then blushed.

"Thank you, your nice." Said Himawari. Hana then started blushing like never before to the point steam started to emit from his body.

_"S-She's so nice."_ Thought Hana. Himawari then giggled at his response.

"You're silly, what's your name?" she asked. Hana then shook off his blush.

"H-Hana, Hana Lee." Uttered Hana. Himawari just stood there in wonder at Hana's name.

"Hana," she looked at her flowers," you're like these." She said happily. Hana then twiddled his fingers a bit.

"I-I guess so." Said Hana. Himawari nodded, she then looked closer at Hana and saw how tired he looked, and she also saw that his hands and arms were bandaged up and the bandages were worn and torn, she assumed that he was tired and hurt.

"Are you hurt?" asked Himawari. Hana nervously shook his head,

"N-No, I'm just tired from running laps." Said Hana. Himawari then got curious.

"Laps, how many?" she then put up 10 fingers.

"F-Fifteen laps, around the village." Said was very surprised that someone as small and young as Hana would do such a thing.

"Y-You ran around the village 15 times?" asked Himawari.

"A-Actually I ran 14 times until I-I-I bu"

"Aren't you tired?" asked Himawari interrupting. Hana nodded.

"A-A little but this is how my dad trains me." said Hana, Himawari thought that Hana was tired and needed rest, he seemed like a nice

"Do you want to go play?" asked Himawari, Hana was a put off when he heard that question.

"G-Go play?'' asked Hana. Himawari then took Hana's hand making him blush.

"Yep." Said Himwari. Deep down Hana wanted to say "yes", he would want to go play with a nice person, he never played with anyone at school so this would be nice, but he needed to finish the last lap like he promised his father.

"Himawari." Said a woman, Hana and Himawari looked and saw Hinata coming around the corner looking for her daughter.

"Okasan!" yelled Himawari as she let go of Hana and hugged her mother. Hana did not need to assume that the woman before him was Himawari's mother; they looked alike, she had a motherly air around her and Himawari called her "Okasan". Hinata knelt down to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Himawari you know you shouldn't run off like that." Said Hinata. Himawari nodded.

"Sorry Okasan," she held up the flowers," but I found these pretty flower, I dropped them," she looked at Hana," and Hana helped me." Said Himawari. Hinata looked over at Hana and instantly realized that he was Lee and Tenten's son, she wondered what he was doing out alone and remembered Lee's training.

_"He's like a little Lee."_ Thought Hinata. Hana looked at Hinata and bowed in respect.

"H-Hello ma'am, I-I am Hana Lee." Said Hana. Hinata then smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you Hana." Said Hinata, Himawari then looked up her mother.

"Okasan, can me and Hana go play?" asked Himawari. Hana then blushed a bit. Hinata was a bit reluctant to do so without a person's permission, but she looked and saw someone give a thumbs up in the distance, the hand that gave it was covered with bandages. She then looked down at her daughter.

"If Hana wants to come." Said Hinata. Hana was frozen in fear at the moment, he had the choice to stop training without his father knowing and play with someone his age which was rare for him, his mother always told him to try and make friends and besides Himawari was very pretty to him, he was willing to do 150 or more pushups.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Said Hana nodding. Himawai then took Hana's hand.

"Yay, let's go to the park." Said Himawari, she then started pulling of Hana's hand, running dragging him with her, Hinata took her other hand and helped lead them to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Park<strong>

Hana and Himawari were playing at the park, Hinata was close by watching them was very happy to see her daughter had made a little friend. Himawari liked Hana, to her he was nice, sweet and had funny eyebrows. They were playing in the sandbox making sand castles and having fun.

"C-Can I have the pail?" asked Hana, Himawari nodded and grinned.

"Yes Hana." She said. She then hands him the pail and Hana makes a castle with it.

"It looks nice." Said Himawari. Hana blushed a bit,

"Are you having fun?" asked Himawari. Hana nodded.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me." Said Hana. Hana then noticed that sand was starting to get in his bandages, he then started wipe it off his bandages, Himawari noticed this, she would usually see those on people who are hurt and was worried that the same thing has happened to him.

"A-Are you fine?" asked Himawari. Hana was confused to hear this question.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hana asked back. Himawari pointed at his bandages.

"I-I'm fine, these are because I train to be a ninja with my dad." Said Hana. Himawari tilted her head in confusion.

"Your dad is a ninja?" she asked. Hana smiled.

"My mom and my dad are ninja." He said.

"Wow, mine are too, my Otousan is the strongest!" Himawari said with a little pride. Hana's attention then peaked.

"He is, so is mine." He said. Himawari giggled at his statement. Hana then wondered if Himawari started training as well.

"Do you train too?" asked Hana. Himawari shook her head.

"I go to the ninja academy, but I don't know any jutsu yet." She said. Hana shook his head.

"Its fine, me neither." He said. Himawari then finished with her sand castle and put a flower in it, she then looked at Hana.

"Finished." Said Himawari with a smile Hana nodded.

"It looks pretty." Said Hana. Himawari blushed at the compliment. She looked at Hana's castle and saw that there was no flower on it, she looked back at the flowers she had picked for her dad and they were with Hinata as she sat on a bench.

"Wait here." Said Himawari, she then ran over to her mother leaving Hana alone. Hana didn't mind this at all, he was having fun so much that he had almost forgotten about not finishing his final lap. He was looking at his and Himawari's sand castles when a little boy kicked his sand castle destroying it, shocking him.

"A-AAH!" he said in sadness. He looked over and saw several four kids his age looming over him, he recognized them from the Ninja Academy and they were few of the many kids that berated him when the teacher didn't look.

"Look, weirdo without is bum dad." Said one of the kids. Hana desperately wanted to leave, but Himawari was coming back, instead of looking at them he turned away.

"P-Please leave me alone."he uttered.

"Loser!" yelled one of them, he then kicked Hana, Hana blocked the attack but he was still afraid.

"Look at him, he's going to be a ninja like us, weakling." One of them uttered. One of the kids then pointed at him making him jump back a bit.

"And he dressed in gross tights!" a kid said. Hana then shook his head.

"B-But my dad gave me these." Uttered Hana. They all just laughed at him at his attempt to stick up for himself.

"Your dad is a loser,"Hana's eyes widened,''my dad says he's an even bigger weirdo than you dressed in even more stupid tights." Said one of the kids. Hana then clenched his fists and stood up.

"M-My dad is not a weirdo!" he said. One of the kids then pushed him to the ground.

"Yes he is, and your mom is just plain stupid." One of the kids uttered in an insult, he then stepped on the sand castle that Himawari had made breaking it apart.

"S-Stop it!" said Hana.

"She is, she owns a weapons shop when there hasn't been war in ages, it's like she's purposely stupid and worse she had a loser like you!" he said to hurt Hana. Hana then got upset and responded to the insults.

"N-No, my mom isn't stupid a-and I buy her weapons a lot." Said Hana in a mad manner. One of the kids then put his finger on Hana's bushy eye brows.

"You know I don't know why you're at our school anyway, you suck at ninjutsu, genjustu and taijutsu is all you can use, you can't be a ninja." Said one of the bullies.

"Y-Yes I can!" said Hana louder than he thought he could. The bully then pressed is finger harder on Hana's bushy brow

"Hey you know what they call you at school right?" he asked. Hana just covered his ears hearing his horrible nickname. The kids then said the name together like a chorus group.

"Baka brows, baka brows, baka brows, baka brows, baka brows!" they yelled, Hana then started to cry feeling bad, until someone came to his rescue.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Himawari. The bullies and Hana then looked and Himawari, the daughter of the current Hokage, many people knew about her and her brother, but Hana had not actually seen them before so he did not recognize her.

"T-The Hokage's daughter, h-he'll kick us out of the village!" one yelled in fear. Hana's eyes widened in surprise.

_"H-Hokage, that's where I heard that before!"_ thought Hana. The bullies then ran away in fear of the ramifications. Himawari then went over to Hana and checked on him.

"Are you okay?" asked Himawari. Hana nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, but they crushed your castle and flowers, I-I'm sorry." He said pointing at the sand and dirtied flowers. Himawari realized that Hana was still feeling sad about it and held out some of her flowers to him.

"They are wrong," Hana looked up at her," you can be a great ninja, like our Otousans, and you're not a loser." She said. Hana was a bit shocked to hear this out of someone's mouth besides his parents.

"R-Really?" asked Hana, Himawari nodded a multiple times.

"Yep, you're like a flower, when you bloom you'll be beautiful." Said Himawari with a smile. Hana then lowered his head his embarrassment.

"B-Boys can't be beautiful, girls are." Said Hana.

"They can't?" asked Himawari, Hana nodded as a response. Himawari then thought about it and used another word.

"Okay, then your handsome!" said Himawari. Hana then started to blush a lot.

"H-Handsome?" questioned Hana, Himawari nodded.

"Yep, your strong, nice and handsome, your name isn't Baka Brows, your name is Hana or Bishi Brows."  
>Said Himawari.<p>

"B-Bishi brows." Said Hana, he then started blushing and twiddling his fingers in embarrassment.

Hinata looked as her daughter and Tenten's son was talking and the air they gave off, it reminded her of whenever she or Naruto talked to each other and he would be nice and energetic and she would blush and be shy, the only difference is that its reversed with her daughter in place of Naruto and Hana in her place.

"How sweet." Said Hinata to herself as she saw the kids. Hana and Himawari then ran over to Hinata in a hurry, when they stopped Hana stood nervously and Himawari pushed him closer to her mother.

"U-Um M-Ma'am, c-c-can you please walk me to my mother's weapon shop?" asked Hana. Himawari nodded.

"Please Kasan." Begged Himawari Hinata the nodded.

"Yes, but Himawari we need to go home afterward, you're Nii-sama and Tousan are waiting for us." Said Hinata. Himawari then took Hana's hand making him turn red.

"Show us the way Bishi brows." Said Himawari. Hana then lead Himawari and Hinata to his mother's weapon shop. As he lead Himawari and her mother a shadow followed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten's weapon's shop<strong>

Tenten was sitting behind her shop counter bored, it was an uneventful work day at her weapon shop, like always. In all honesty almost no one came and bought weapons from her shop due to the amount of peace that the world was in, not that she was complaining. Part of her wondered why Lee supported her in this decision but she also remembered that Lee supported her no matter what. She looks at the clock for the time.

"It's almost dusk, where's Lee and Hana?" questioned Tenten in worry, she knew that Lee would train him hard, not as hard as Gai trained him, her and Neji when they were, but taking in that amount of information Hana is much younger than when they started meaning he won't try too hard to tire him out.

"Lee, if you kill my son you're going in the sage's gourd!" said Tenten in anger. Just then she heard footsteps coming in her shop, she quickly looked at the entrance only to see her son, Hinata and her daughter come into her shop.

"Hinata, it's good to see you!" said Tenten in happiness to see her old friend. Hinata looked back at Tenten as Hana walked her and Himawari in the store.

"You too Tenten, how are things?" asked Hinata.

"Fine, except the shop, sort of." Answered Tenten. Hinana smiled awkwardly at Tenten's response, despite the fact it was a good thing that people didn't need weapons it was bad that her business wasn't booming. Tenten looked over at Hana and was surprised that he was here with Hinata and her daughter and not Lee.

Himawari was scared at the moment, she wasn't as fond of fighting and thought the weapons looked scary, but she tried to endure because Hana had brought her there. She looked over at Hana as he stood in the shop filled with dangerous weapons with the same mindset as before and saw how unafraid he was.

_"Wow" _she thought, she then tried to seem braver. Hana looked over at Himawari and could sense she was a bit scared, Hinata could see this too, but before she could pull her daughter to her Hana took Himawari's hand. Himawari then looked at Hana and felt reassured. Hinata and Tenten both smiled at this.

"Hana what are you doing here?" asked Tenten. Hana then smiled a bit feeling embarresed.

"Um, well I wanted to bring Himawari here." Said Hana. Himawari then bowed and at Tenten.

"Hello ma'am, I-I am Himawari Hyuuga." Said Himawari greeting Tenten.

"Nice to meet you, have you been taking care of my little Hana?" asked Tenten. Himawari blushed and giggled and Hana just blushed.

"Hana is strong, he ran all over the village 15 times!" said Himawari praising him. Hana looked down in embarrassment, Tenten was a bit happy to see that Hana had made a friend.

"U-Um i-it was 14." He said. Tenten instantly knew that it was Lee.

_"Lee,"_ she still couldn't see him_," weird, I doubt he would leave him alone, when I find him he's dead!"_ thought Tenten.

"So where's little bolt?" asked Tenten.

"He's snuck into Naruto's office, but he knows he's there." Said Hinata.

"Is that so?" asked Tenten. Hinata nodded, they both then looked over at the two children and saw Hana "protecting" Himawari from the weapons on stock and even telling her about some of them, Tenten also taught Hana about many of the weapons in the shop.

"They're sweet together." Whispered Tenten. Hinata grinned.

"Yes, Hana is such a nice boy, Himawar seems to have taking a liking to him." Whispered Hinata. Tenten then asked Hinata an importan question.

"I know this is a bit much to ask, but could they play together more, Hana has a hard time making friends and he gets picked on a lot?" said Tenten. Before Hinata could respond Himawari and Hana ran up to their mother's with glee.

"Kasan, can me and Hana play again tomorrow?" asked Himawari. Hana then nodded signaling that he wanted this too. Hinata and Tenten were both wide eyed at this and started giggling.

"Yes." They both said.

* * *

><p><strong>6 minutes later<strong>

Hinata and Himawari are walking out of Tenten's shop, as they do Himawari and Hana are waving goodbye to each other.

"Bye Himawari." Said Hana.

"Bye Bishi Brows." Said Himawari. Hana then blushed and smiled at his nickname, but his mother stood beside and smiled smugly at him.

"Handsome huh?" she said. Hana then felt embarrassed.

"I-I have to go do 300 push-ups because I couldn't do 15 laps around the village!" said Hana as a way to keep from explaining his new nickname. When he ran inside Lee apperad before Tenten and kissed her, Tenten kissed him back, but then took him by his ear.

"O-Ow, T-Tenten!" he uttered in pain.

"You better have been watching him." She uttered. Lee nodded and she let him go.

"He wanted to go alone, but I couldn't let him do it alone, so I watched him while he was running to make sure nothing bad would happen." Said Lee.

"Yeah, well he never did finish that lap, but he did make a new friend." Said Tenten. Lee then clenched his fist and started crying.

"I know, a young lady as a friend, he even stood up for us and he defied me to play with her, our young youth is blooming into a man!" uttered Lee. Tenten shook her head.

"Yeah, since your happy that means you can stop him from doing those 300 push-ups." Said Tenten.

"Nope," Tenten face palmed herself." He said he'd do them." Said Lee, the then ran in the shop to make sure that Hana would do them. Tenten then sighe and started blushing and smiling,

"I love that man," she then made a fist," but don't kill my baby." She said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's House<strong>

The moment that Himawari and Hinata got home they saw that Bolt was being tied up, courtesy of Naruto and he was sitting on the couch.

"Otousan!" yelled Himawari, she then ran over to Naruto and Hugged him.

"Hey you my little sunflower." Said Naruto, he then kissed her head. Hinata then went over to Bolt.

"Kasan, can you untie me?" aske Bolt. Hinata then did so and Bolt hugged her.

"Where did you two go?" asked Naruto. That's when Himawari remembered something.

"Otousan do we have bandages?" asked Himawari. Naruto nodded.

"Sure, why?" he asked. Himawari looked away and blushed.

"For Hana bishi brows." She said sweetely. Naruto and Bolt could see then blush on her face and at the same time responded as such.

"EEEEHHHH!?" they said, Hinata just giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I wrote.<strong>

**Please review and read my other stories and review them as well.**

**This is a one-shot meaning this is the only chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy and try and pair Lee's son with someone too.**

**"This is Squalo King Signing off**** :)"  
><strong>


End file.
